Total Drama Action: My way
by xPen-mightier-than-the-swordx
Summary: I'm re-doing the entire Total Drama Action season, except I'm adding my own character, Kenzie.


I sat on my suitcase in front of the abandoned film lot where the bus, driven by Chef Hatchet, had dropped me.

I didn't know what to do now, except maybe wait for the rest of the cast to arrive, and Chris McLean, the host of Total Drama, to show up.

I heard the screeching tires of a second bus, and I looked up, and looked through the windows to see the people I would be spending 42 long days with.

A punk with a bright green mohawk, a boy I remembered from last season named Duncan, stepped off the bus first, took a deep breath, and said "Man, I miss the smell of the city!"

I continued to watch as more people trickled off, and raised an eyebrow when Heather and Gwen told each other to step off, then tripped and bumped into Harold, in turn causing him to bump into LeShawna.

"Where is everybody?" the sassy African-American asked, and Gwen shrugged her shoulders, saying "Maybe we got off at the wrong stop."

Justin quickly shot this idea down, when he replied "That broken down bus only had one stop."

I waited for somebody to notice me, but I was invisable, up until Heather looked over at me, and her eyes widened.

"Whoa, new girl alert," she declared, pointing to me, and the rest of the cast glanced over.

I tried not to turn bright red as they all looked me over, no doubt taking in my purple streaks I had dyed in my black hair, my loose RIOT t-shirt that hung off one shoulder, my shorts that hit the middle of my calf, and my boots that went up to my knees.

"Hey girl, how you doin'? I'm LeShawna." Leshawna said, being the first to walk over to me and introduce herself.

"Hi. I'm Kenzie. I watched the show back at home," I said, flashing one of my rare grins.

"Cool. Welcome to Total Drama Hell," Gwen said, and I chuckled.

Beth smiled at me as well, and said that she liked my hair, and that's when I noticed something.

"Beth, you got your braces off! Nice!" Trent said, beating me to it.

People began to compliment on how great Beth looked, and I noticed Duncan staring at me, but he quickly looked away.

There was the honk of a horn, and we looked towards the road, watching as Chris rolled up in a strech golf cart.

"Dude, it's about time!" the punk exclaimed, and Chris told us to hop on, and I quickly took the seat in the front, not paying attention to who was in the seat next to me, and I found myself next to Heather.

"Come on, lets go! This cart is rented by the hour!" and everyone else climbed in, and he drove off.

"Izzy, run!" I heard Owen shout, but there was no response, and I heard him correct himself, saying "I mean Kolidescope," and Izzy replied, "No one leaves E-scope behind!" and she jumped in.

"Welcome to the set of Total. Drama. Action!" Chris said to the cameras, and began to explain how this season of Total Drama would be taking place on an abandoned film lot, and that we would be competing against each other for 6 weeks, for a reward of one million dollars.

He also said that it would be like last season, that one team would win, and the other would have to vote someone off, so that the loser could take the Walk of Shame, and ride in the Lame-o-sine back home.

He drove past the busted up old car, but not before he rolled up his windows, and I, like everyone else, coughed as the exhaust entered my lungs.

"And if you ever need to spill any dirt, confessionals will be in the new make-up trailer."

He then showed us the craft services tent, where our food would be served by Chef, and the stage where the "Gilded Chris" ceremony will take place after every challenge.

"We done yet, dude?" Geoff asked, and Chris replied that he had an eject button, and he would use it.

That shut up party boy.

"This lot used to belong to a high budget monster movie, but the star began experiencing some..._technical _difficulties."

When Lindsay asked if she had a mental breakdown, Chris responded saying, "The star wasn't a she...it was an anamatronic MONSTER!" and that's when I, and everyone else, finally got a good look at the buildings surrounding us, and I noticed giant bite marks.

"What happened to it?" Gwen asked, and a loud roar ripped through the air.

"Come on guys, he's yanking our chains!" Duncan said, trying to reassure us that this was all fake, but a radio tower got knocked over, and Chris slammed on the brakes, the broken metal structure lying not more than a yard in front of us.

"Since this is a film lot, our challenges will be based on movie genres! Today's genre?" another roar. "The monster movie!" Chris laughed, and my eyes widened.

A giant green lizard walking on two feet walked past, and DJ fainted.

"For your first challenge, you must get from here to the trailers while our state of the art monster prevents your every move!" the devilish host exclaimed, and I swallowed.

"Chef has kindly volunteered to control the beast. And...ACTION!"

I jumped out of the cart and ran, ran as fast as my legs could carry me, greatful I wasn't wearing two-inch sandals like some of the girls.

We ran through the movie sets, Chefzilla close on our tails.

I eventually seperated from the group, taking a left and running past the city scene.

I could hear the monster running after me, and I tried the serpentine technique to shake it, but it did nothing.

I took a sharp left, and heard something collapse, and I guessed it ran into a building.

I ran a few more blocks, and finally decided to go into a shop, but the door just lead to an open set, and I saw the monster stomp off with 4 people, my heart pounding in my chest.

I saw Duncan and Owen pop up from behind a red car prop, and Duncan cackled. "Losers!" he said, still laughing.

"Boy, am I glad I'm not them," Owen said, joining in.

"Hey look tubby, it's new girl," Duncan said, finally noticing me and nudging Owen.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's Kenzie, not new girl, okay delinquent?" I shot back at him, and I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

I turned around, and became face to face with the monster.

Owen dove under the prop car, screaming that he was going to die.

I tried to run, but the beast grabbed me and Duncan in one hand, and I squirmed, trying to break free and get away, but all the monster did was tighten his fist, pressing Duncan and I against each other.

I looked down on the ground, and still saw Owen under the red car, still screaming.

The robotic creature brought us over to a giant bounce house and then dropped us so we bounced to loser-dom.

"Where's Owen?" Duncan asked, landing on the rubber beside me.

I pointed back where the monster had grabbed us.

"I think he's the last one left," I said, looking at who else was here.

"Then we might be here a while," Heather said, not looking too pleased.

Night came and still no Owen, so we had nothing to do but sleep and wait until morning for tubby to come and save us.

A bullhorn blew in our faces, and all of us woke up, crying out and complaining, asking what the heck was going on.

We heard panting and footsteps, and I bounced over to the screen that served as a wall, and saw Owen.

Trent and DJ bounced over as well, and Trent said, "It took you 10 and a half hours just to walk 3 city blocks?" DJ shook his head, adding "That's just sad, man,"

Owen brought out a pin, and pushed it into the inflatable, and the bouncy castle began to deflate, covering everyone. I struggled out from under the rubber, climbing out.

"Why didn't anyone think of doing that last night?" Duncan asked, and all of us groaned.

"Where's Izzy?" LeShawna asked, and we all looked around for Miss Crazy.

The monster walked back toward us, and I prepared to run, but it put down Izzy.

"Thanks for the date, baby. Don't ever leave me. 'Cause I'd find you." she said to it, and I raised an eyebrow.

I looked over at Owen, and saw he had the same expression as me.

"Wait a minute, how did you escape?" Duncan asked, and Izzy smiled.

"The monster and I had a romantic dinner. He doesn't take no for an answer. Pretty crazy, I can't even tell you guys."

Chris stepped out of the trailer that had _not _been smashed when the monster returned Izzy.

"Whoa! Am I ever glad I waited in this trailer! Looks like you all made it, guess I lost the bet. That was just a warm-up. Good news is, your next challenge is a reward!" Chris said, and everyone cheered.

"It will be the boys against the girls, with the winner getting the first pick at the trailers, where you will be living for the next 42 days! You will have the option of trailer A, or trailer...yeesh. Off to the craft services tent!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah, baby! I'm starving!" Owen cried, and I walked in the direction of the food tent.

When I stepped inside, I actually saw food.

I watched TDI back home, so I knew all Chef ever cooked was slop.

"Let's get this speed eating challenge started! On your mark...get set...go!" Owen shouted, running and devouring the food before Chris explained what it was for.

"No, wait!" Chris said, but Owen didn't listen, and ate like a vaccum.

"Owen, the man of many appetites. How was it?" our host asked.

"The turkey was a bit," Owen burped. "Dry."

"Not surprising, since the food was fake!" Chris declared.

"Fake?" Owen asked.

"Yep. Just props made from foam core, silocone, saw dust, and wax."

Chris was explained that it was a challenge to find the key.

"Key?" Owen asked, and he burped, a key falling out of his mouth. "This key?"

"That'd be the one. This means that Owen wins the challenge!" Chris said. "Since you're the winner, you get first pick at the trailers!" and the boys let out a giant cheer.

We went back to the trailers, and Owen stroked his chin, trying to decide which one to pick.

"I choose...the squashed one!" he declared, and the boys cried out.

I cheered, along with the rest of the girls, but Chefzilla felt the need to squish our trailer, and I groaned.

Night fell, and Chef was still fixing our trailer.

Chris drove by on his cart.

"Get a good nights sleep everyone! You're gonna need it! Calltime is...6 AM!" He cackled, and left.

I walked inside with the rest of the girls, and there was the debate over who got what bunk, and who bunked with who.

"I need to sleep on the east side so my head will be closer to the ocean!" Heather declared, and I rolled my eyes.

"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard! We're in Toronto. We're no where near the ocean!" LeShawna said.

"Then I don't wanna lay my pretty head near this big-butted, loud-mouthed, mall-shopping-"

Leshawna cut off Heather.

"And maybe I don't wanna sleep near this two-faced, bossy little string bean of a prom queen!" I was about to step in, but a sharp whistle stopped everyone, and we turned to Bridgette.

"You heard Chris! We need to be on set by 6 am!" the surfer chick said, and I sighed.

"Worried we might cut into your early morning make out session?" Leshawna asked, making kissy noises, and Heather smirked.

"Yes...kind of..."

"Heathers mean-ness might leach down while I'm sleeping!" Lindsay complained, and Beth gasped.

"Is mean-ness contaigess?" she asked, and I rolled my eyes as the blonde responded, "Totally!"

"How 'bout we just draw straws and get to sleep?" I asked, and everyone nodded.

"Fine. Anyone got straws?" Bridgette asked, and I just about face-palmed myself.

"I have make-up brushes we can draw instead!" Lindsay said, and grabbed out a bunch of make-up brushes.

"Longest gets top, shortest gets bottom. Shortest of all gets to sleep under Heather." Beth explained, and I pulled out a long brush.

Beth and Lindsay got paired together.

"I got top. Gwen?" Bridgette asked, and Gwen stated she had bottom.

"I got top. Anyone?" I said, and LeShawna walked up to me.

"I got bottom. Come on girl." she said, and I smiled, walking to my bunk.

Izzy ended up getting stuck under Heather.

I put on my tank and baggy purple sleep pants, and passed right out from the long day.

Suddenly, I heard Chris shout into a bullhorn,"THIS IS YOUR 5 AM WAKE UP CALL!" and I screamed, falling out of my bed and landing on my face.

"I'm only kidding, you can sleep...for now." he said again, and I growled.

I climbed back in bed, and was about to go back to sleep, when I heard someone ask me a question.

"So, Kenzie...how did you get into the second season?"

"My dad is connected to people really well," I said, rolling over, and I heard Heather say, "Who's your dad?"

My heart pounded in my chest, and I took a deep breath before responding, "Chris," and I fell back asleep before I could hear their reactions.


End file.
